beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Xiaolong D:L
Facebolt: Xiaolong II The Face bolt depics a Dragon. The Dragon seems to represent Xiaolong because their is a text written across the face bolt. The text is written a chinese, 龍, meaning "XIAOLONG" or Dragon. Xiaolong is a extremley unique and it has different notches for each of the layer of Dynasty Xiaolong alowing each peice to have it's own ratiation. The Bolt has two holding compartments split halfway down the center of the bolt, one contains artificial heat and the other a produces a secret synthetic chemical know as Helix energy. The compartments spin symoltaniously creating and artificial heat known as Coronoa Heat. Energy Ring: Xiaolong III Xiaolong III is an Energy Ring variant of Xiaolong with a dark orange Dragon headed design on a translucent yellow backround representing the 5 dragons of the Xia Dynasty. The flame designs are especially customized to have their own rotation to create constant frictional heat flowing throughout the beyblade. This frictional heat combines with the Helix and this produces the perfect fueling system for Xiaolong. Since the energy wheel is translucent it is combined with specially designed Helix panels which turns solar energy into Helix aswell. Helix is described as an energy passed down from Generation to generation in the Xia Dynasty making discendents the only one who can comprehend and control its power. Fusion Wheel: Dynasty *'Total Weight 30.5 Grams' PC Frame *Weight 2.5 Grams The PC Frame is a polycarbonate frame colored a bright orange that wraps directly around the Xiaolong II energy ring. It is has several notches around the edges that reach upward to look like horns of a dragon, dragon heads are also depicted on the hidden sides of the frame. It is made to show signs of heat storange when it glows. It is also used to condense heat while spinning. It is also coated with a special synthetic chemical that keeps Helix energy in check while not in use so it does not leak out. Metal Frame *20 Grams The Metal frame is the outside frame of Xiaolong. It is depicted with a silver frame with a blue tint. The Metal frame contains 9 completely shaped insoles (holes) that hold sharp red pieces known as the 5 Holy Swords. When one is released a sum amount of Helix Energy is released if all 9 were released The Helix Energy from all 5 of the Xia Dynasty Kings would be released. The silver tinted frame also has flame designed notches that can disconect to release a synthetic heat known as Corona in the form of flames or even molten vapor. Core *Weight 10 Grams The Helix core is the most essential piece to maintaining Helix energy. The core is specially desgined to make Helix energy with synthtic chemicals that have derived from the Xia Dynasty royal empire, because its such a controlled substance within china only this specially designed core can withstand its power and create it. Within the core there are 5 specially designed sharp tipped pieces with a specially designed seal meant to maintain the amount of Helix energy released these pieces are known as the Five Holy Swords. When one is released it takes the form of a Dragon soul made from the flames of the Helix core so when it is released this core can still maintain and control its movement. 4D Preformance Tip: Dragon Legacy (D:L) The Dragon Legacy preformance tip contains both a specially designed tip and track. Spin Track The track is a specially designed and coated variant of the wide rubber wing. When the wing is continuesly spinning it rotates a minal amount of Helix energy that can be used to spin rapidly and float in the air or be used to steady the roatation and control it to repel an incoming attack at just the right moment. Preformance Tip The tip is a specially designed and customized variant of the Wide Ball tip. The ball is a free rotating tip held by and outter rim that connects it to the rest of the beyblade. The free spinning ball saves stamina and is hollowed out and filled with a solid prototype of Helix, this allows the user to control the spin of the ball meant for faster reaction and sturdyness. Helix Energy Helix energy is an energy passed down from the Xia Dynasty. It was obtained and controlledly sealed withing Xiaolong. This energy is a chemical form of the users own physical energy allowing it to be freely controlled by the user much like psycokinesis. This Helix energy can be combined with heat to create an artificial flame know as Corona, with Corona flames the flame uses Helix as a replacement for oxygen. Due to the fact that Helix has been contained to Xia Dynasty there legacy of each other physical energies has been continuesly formed with Helix so that only decindents can control it. BakuNano: Helix Gear thumb Helix Gear is a Platinum Dynamic BakuNano that has supernatural augmentation abilities. After activation it glows a bright red and collects all the heat energy in the air and instantly mixes it with the Helix Energy at the core of the beyblade. This is also mixing with the heat collected from the Tip of the beyblade creating a perfect balance of heat and helix strong enough that it is pushed out using the Helix Gear as the focus and immerses the bey into a flame fromed into a dragon. This greatly increases Xiaolong's destructive power for a long period of time. Transformation: Ancient Xiaolong The Beyblade Transforms into a gaint Dragon/Phoenix variation and the ancient guardian of the Xia Dynasty. This transformation controls every energy derived from fire itself including the sun and the planets. It uses any means off attack including a supernova or the magnetic force derived from the core of any planet. Stats Abilities Attack Dragon Soul Strike: The Fusion Wheel produces a sum amount of Corona energy in the form of flames that wraps around Xiaolong and takes the form of a Dragon. Xiaolong then either rams the energy straight on or circles the stage to create a giant twister of flames. Roar of Xiaolong: The Fusion Wheel releases a sum amount of Corona energy in the form of molten vapor that can seriously damage the internal workings of a beyblade by focusing the Helix and Corona. Stark Dynasty Canon: The Fusion Wheel Condenses a large amount of corona energy in it's purist form of a proton canon and on comand Xiaolong releases them in a giant beam. Defence Xia's 800,000 Year Old Secret, Solid Helix Wall: This ability utilzes the ability to maintain Helix energy within the Dragon Legacy preformance tip. By using the control of physical energy within both the tip and the track it can repel and defend against the attacks at the exact and precise moment creating the most inpenitrable defence. Control The Five Dragon Seals: This ability releases the five Holy Sealed Swords on command one by one releasing more and more Helix energy allowing the user to spread his very own physical energy around the field giving him a wider field of view and attacking power. When one is released it is covered in Corona created flames in the form of a dragon that can be controlled and used as a ranged weapon in battle. Stamina Blood of Xiaolong: This ability utilizes Helix energy to manipulate the free spinning preformance tip of Xiaolong to regenerate stamina as quickly as possible. Speed Dragon Force Dash: This ability utilzes Helix energy to manipulate the free spinning preformance tip of Xiaolong and cause it to spin as fast as possible while being able to control it to allow amazing speed. Special Moves Dragon Force Dynasty - Core Helio Phalax: Xiaolong (Beast) Arrises and focus' energy in its very core and releases an intense beam of energy through its chest. Dragon Force Dynasty - Meteo Nova: Xiaolong (Beast) Arrises and condences energy from its palms and its mouth creating a trigram of red energy that focus' into a gaint orb of energy that expands and destorys a wide array of the field of play. Dragon Force Dynasty - Helix Hummer: Xiaolong (Beast) Arrises and the points on its wings glow bright and combind there energy to form giant wings and give Xiaolong the ultimate burst of energy. This energy is put to use and Xiaolong use sit to fire off a barrage of flaming attacks from all release points on its body. Dragon Force Dynasty Supreme - Galactic Dynasty Destruction: Xiaolong (Beast) arises and uses a roar of its energy to condense and rip a hole in the skys allowing a gaint dragon made of electricty and flames to come down and completely decimate the field of play. Category:Evolved Beyblades